


A New Way To Dance

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [21]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan dances when no one's watching. Well, most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, who's idea was this? Trish or Morgan's, I forget. Too lazy to go look. Either way, thanks to both of you, really.

Ryan likes to dance, but only in secret, when no one's watching. The last person Ryan ever wanted to catch him dancing was Brendon, mister I'm-better-than-everyone-at-dancing. Really, the kid was trying to teach people how to dance during shows, the show-off.

So when Brendon barges into Ryan's hotel room one night while he's dancing to Beyoncé, Ryan kind of wants to crawl into a hole and die.

"Fuck off, Brendon," Ryan mutters, shutting off the music while Brendon laughs heartily. "Shut up, it's not funny. You like Beyoncé too, asshole."

"No no, not that," Brendon gasps in between peals of laughter. "God, Ross, your _dancing_."

"Shut up, my dancing's just as good as yours!"

Brendon manages to finally stop laughing, going over to Ryan. "I never said it was bad, just a little uncoordinated. Now, I take pity on you because I love you to death, Ross, so I'm going to help you out."

Ryan crosses his arms. "You're not teaching me how to dance."

Brendon circles Ryan and presses close from behind, placing his hands on Ryan's waist. "Lighten up. Live a little."

"You are not teaching me how to dance, Brendon," Ryan growls, trying to move away, but Brendon keeps him in place.

Brendon grins, his lips against Ryan's ear. "Alright, then, so I won't teach you. How about we just… dance, instead, hm?" Brendon purrs, pressing his hips against Ryan's ass for emphasis.

Ryan can't help but smirk. "I can show you a few moves."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."  



End file.
